


How To Ask Out A Girl

by swordfaery



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, the girls are crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Janis is attempting to ask out Cady Heron, except everything seems to get in the way. Will she ever be able to date the most beautiful girl in the school? Or will she be alone... forever! (Ok perhaps forever is a little overdramatic)
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	How To Ask Out A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeehaw7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/gifts).



> Hey Theo, happy birthday! hope I tagged your ao3 and not some random persons with a similar username because that would be very embarassing. Anyway I know timezones n shit mean its not your birthday where you are but it is here and from the bottome of heart I'd like to say: time is fake.

Janis wouldn’t say she had been mooning over Cady for months. She wouldn’t say it because she had a reputation, not because it wasn’t true. Unfortunately though, as much as it pained her to admit she might care about a person in a romantic way, Janis did have a big fat crush on Cady. 

In her defence, it was very easy to have a crush on Cady. In fact, Janis was sure almost everyone did. Cady was beautiful, with hair a colour between auburn and blonde, eyes that showed every single expression Cady ever felt, and hundreds of soft freckles. Cady was wild in a way that made her fun, she was kind in ways that Janis barely understood, and best of all, she seemed to understand Janis. Well, that wasn’t quite true, no one completely understood Janis, but Cady tried, and accepted when she couldn’t and- yeah, so Janis was screwed. 

However! Ze Great Janis had never let a problem get the better of her, and this would not be the exception. By the end of the week she would ask Cady out or die trying! She already had a foolproof plan. Step one, she would meet Cady by her locker after school today. Step two, she would give Cady a nice compliment, so Cady wouldn’t be too shocked by the asking out. Step three, she would say “Caddy, I like you a lot, want to go and get donuts with me?”. Step four, Cady would say yes and they would dance off into the sunset. 

By four, when school was ending, phase one of the plan was already going well. Janis was waiting by Cady’s locker, leaning against it in a cool, mysterious way. For a moment, Janis wondered if she should be wearing sunglasses to complete her cool look, but then decided that would be stupid. She spotted Cady coming over to her locker, and smiled to herself. Oh yes, the plan was going perfectly. 

“Hey Caddy,” she grinned, and when Cady saw who had spoken, she broke out into a smile. She always looked so pretty and relaxed when she smiled, when she genuinely smiled. Janis had seen Cady’s fake smile last year when she had been plastic. It wasn’t half as pretty as this one. 

“Janis!” Cady grinned. “Hey, I’ve barely seen you all day!” 

This was unfortunately true., Janis had spent most of the day hiding from Cady so she could plot. 

“Yeah, I’ve been busy, but you look really pretty right now, I like your top!”

The top in question was navy blue. It went well with Cady’s eyes, and Janis thought it looked very pretty on her. Oh yes, the plan was going excellently. Soon, Janis would be able to kiss every one of Cady’s freckles, and hold her hand while they queued for donuts. Oh yes, Janis was a criminal mastermind. 

“Hey guys, what’s up!” said Damian appearing out of nowhere. Drat, a flaw in the plan. Janis hadn’t told Damian anything about her crush on Cady or the plan, simply because she didn’t want to be teased, and was worried about him mentioning something to Cady. She had not worried about him ruining her plan. 

“Not much.” said Cady brightly, and Janis gritted her teeth. 

“Want to go out for milkshakes?; I have the car?”

The plan was ruined. _Ruined. _Janis would never ask Cady out, and they would spend the rest of their lives miserable.__

__“Yeah, I’d love to! Janis?” Cady asked, not knowing the inner turmoil Janis was going through. Janis nodded though her pain._ _

__“Yeah, I’d love to,” she lied, wanting nothing more than to fling herself to the floor and weep. “You paying, Damien?” she added, thinking it was the least he could do for ruining her date._ _

__“I mean, I’m driving, maybe you could pay?” He said, and Janis rolled her eyes._ _

__They ended up having a great time drinking milkshakes;, Cady did a hilarious impression of her science teacher that had them in stitches, and Damian decided to pay anyway. Cady was so pretty when she wasn’t dolling herself up or taking herself too seriously; there was a smear of chocolate milkshake on her cheek somehow, and she was waving her arms wildly around telling a story, not a spot of lip gloss in sight. Janis wanted so desperately to lean over and kiss her- and if Damian hadn't been there, she would’ve. As it was, she just hugged Cady goodbye when Damian dropped her off, and returned to her room to plot a new way of asking Cady out._ _

__****************_ _

__Janis’s second plan was even better. She would give Cady a rose when she met her in the morning, and then tell her to meet her in the car park after school. Cady would then have plans if Damien tried to third wheel again, and Janis could serenade her or whatever the equivalent was when you couldn’t sing, and bing bang boom, Janis would have a girlfriend._ _

__The problem arose earlier this time, when Janis realised on the way to school that she had no idea where to buy roses from. She attempted to pick one by sneaking into an old lady'sies garden as she walked past, but then her fingers were filled with thorns, and the rose fell apart when she touched it, and Janis decided that the plan had failed._ _

__She was late to school as well, but the way Cady gave her a worried look when she slipped into the seat beside her made it worth it. Cady cared about where she had been! Cady was worried about her! Janis almost got up and did a dance, but then didn’t because she was Janis Sarkisian and she was scary- not dancey._ _

__Still, later, she was trying to explain to Cady why she had been looking for roses- (“art” apparently wasn’t a good enough reason when Cady wanted to hear about the art-) while Cady helped her remove all the thorns and then stuck colourful plasters on the cuts wasn’t fun. Cady was so close, and holding her hands so tenderly, but Janis couldn’t just kiss her, they were in the middle of the lunch hall. What if Cady felt embarrassed, or ashamed, or never forgave Janis? No, Janis just had to let Cady’s soft fingers trace the cuts on her fingers as she tried to make them better, and then say nothing as Cady pressed a gentle kiss to the outside of her palm before dropping it._ _

__Janis nearly short circuited._ _

__She mumbled something that she hoped sounded like thanks, and focussed on eating her lunch. She would make her move tomorrow, she decided. Today she would just enjoy the high of Cady kissing her, even if it was just on the hand._ _

__*******************_ _

__Janis was well aware of the phrase third time lucky, and had her fingers crossed that today would be the day she asked Cady out. Her plan was more extravagant this time- she would paint Cady a picture in her art lesson today with, “Wwill you go out with me, Cady?” sneakily snuck in, but not so sneaky it wouldn’t be visible. Maybe a mural of those words, she did have three hours of art that morning, and her art teacher was too busy getting high to notice what her students did._ _

__Surprisingly, the painting went well. Janis painstakingly added animals she knew Cady liked to the words, and other patterns and pretty things.By the time Janis finished, it looked funky, and the sort of thing Cady hung up in her room, and Janis just hoped it would dry in time. If not, she could always give it to Cady tomorrow. That wouldn’t be the end of the world._ _

__Janis was just washing up her paints when she noticed Cady hovering in the art room door._ _

__“Hey!” she yelled, over the sound of everyone else in the art room plus the sink. “Whatcha doing here?”_ _

__Cady shuffled her feet awkwardly, and glanced around the room, and Janis was suddenly so grateful that her easel pointed the other way._ _

__“Janis I-” she began, and then swallowed. “Janis I like you a lot, and you make me very happy, will you go out with me?.”_ _

__For a moment, Janis just stared.  
“I mean, you don’t have to...,” said Cady quickly, “You are under absolutely no obligation- I mean-”_ _

__Janis didn’t have time to make a plan, and wasn’t entirely sure what to say, so she just leaned over and kissed Cady gently on the lips. It didn’t matter that they were in a busy art room, Janis wanted to kiss Cady now, and dammit she wasn’t going to miss her chance again._ _

__“Is this ok?” Janis whispered, against Cady’s lips._ _

__Cady gave the barest hint of a nod, “Yeah…” she murmured. “That's completely ok.”_ _

__Then someone behind them cleared their throat, and Janis realised that she and Cady were blocking the door._ _

__“Do you want to see my painting?” she whispered to Cady, pulling her out of the way of the door and into the classroom. Cady nodded, and as the students all scrambled to get out the door, Janis took Cady by the hand and let her to the easel she’d been working at. “I made this for you.” Janis said, looking at Cady’s face to see her reaction, knowing that Cady’s thoughts would be easy to see in her eyes._ _

__Evidently, she liked it, because suddenly Cady’s eyes were right next to hers, and Cady was kissing her again, in a way that people only really can kiss when they’re alone. It was tender, yet not limited to that, and Janis wondered if she actually needed to go and eat lunch._ _

__“Ladies,” said a voice from the door, and Janis and Cady reluctantly pulled a part to see Damian standing in the door frame. Janis stuck a finger up at him, and he laughed. “I see you’re both busy- just wondered if you were coming to lunch?”_ _

__“We’ll be there in a minute.” said Cady, already turning back to look at Janis, her lips red and slightly swollen from kissing. She looked beautiful._ _

__Janis wasn’t sure if Damian left after that, because all she would think about was Cady, and finally, _finally _being able to kiss her freckles.___ _


End file.
